Friend
by Hairussia
Summary: Alex mengangguk, namun tidak bisa membalas perkataan Nicholas. Senyum diulas. Tangan kanan terulur sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Ayo kita jadi teman…" meskipun tahu Nicholas tak bisa mendengarnya, tetapi Alex tetap berbicara. [ NichoLex / OOC / Typo(s) ]


Gangsta © Kohske

AU! / Typo(s) / Diksi ala kadarnya /

Nicholas x Alex

.

.

Ia tak terlihat seharian ini. Hingga semalam ini.

Bocah berumur 14 tahun dengan pakaian kumuhnya tidak melewati rumah yang dihuni oleh perempuan berhelai kelam yang cantik.

Kecantikannya tak secantik kehidupannya. Toh, hidup memang selalu imbang. Ada untung dan buruk disetiap lembar kehidupan.

Tirai dibuka sedikit untuk mengintip keluar jendela. Pemandangan yang terlalu biasa untuknya, sebuah perumahan kumuh yang cukup dekil tanpa ada bocah pendiam yang selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Luka lebam disana-sini membuat perempuan itu sangat ingin mendekati bocah laki-laki itu, yah.. selalu ia ingin mendekati dan bertanya kenapa selalu ada luka baru hinggap di wajah yang tergolong tampan itu.

"Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" Alex—nama perempuan cantik itu—bergumam, maniknya terus mencari sosok Nicholas yang biasa berjongkok sambil menunduk disela-sela ruang kosong antar rumah.

"ALEX!" teriakan pria mengerikan yang suka bermain kasar memanggil nama bocah perempuan itu, membuat dirinya kalang kabut lantas bergegas menutup tirai.

Ia berlari cepat hendak keluar kamar. Mencoba menyauti panggilan tersangka kekerasan pada dirinya. Kalau terlambat menyahut bisa-bisa Alex disiksa ditempat. Mendapatkan pelecehan dan semacamnya.

Alex sampai pada pria bertubuh besar dengan peringai yang kelewat busuk. Alex dalam hati ketakutan setengah mati dan benci sampai mati pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

Ia menunduk. Tidak menatap Si Barry yang kini kakinya berada diatas meja dengan sopannya.

Selembaran uang dilempar kepada Alex, dan Alex masih mempertahankan kepalanya untuk menunduk sebelum mendapatkan perintah.

"Belilah rokok dan juga minuman, pakai uang itu… kalau tak cukup, jual tubuhmu—bocah sialan."

Alex langsung mengangguk patuh. Berjongkok memunguti uang yang semula dilempar oleh Barry.

.

.

Sebungkus rokok dan botol minuman dibawa oleh Alex sesuai uang yang diberikan oleh Barry. Ia berjalan memilih jalan pulang yang agak jauh. Alasan singkat ia memilih jalan yang lebih jauh adalah ia tak ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah meskipun tetap kena omel dan kekerasan oleh Barry.

Manik milik Alex mendapati Nicholas yang tengah berjongkok didekat pohon tua. Sedikit tersenyum miris, Alex mendekati Nicholas yang entah sedang apa.

"Hei—" Alex mencoba menyapa Nicholas, Sedangkan Nicholas menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kanan seakan bingung dengan apa yang Alex ucapkan tadi.

Tangan kanan Nicholas bergerak menyentuh dada sesaat. Kemudian beralih mengibaskannya seolah berkata 'jangan atau tidak' menurut sepengetahuan Alex. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah Nicholas menunjuk telinganya lalu membuka mulutnya dan juga menunjukkan mulutnya.

Alex mengangguk, namun tidak bisa membalas perkataan Nicholas. Senyum diulas. Tangan kanan terulur sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ayo kita jadi teman…" meskipun tahu Nicholas tak bisa mendengarnya, tetapi Alex tetap berbicara.

Sebuah anggukan polos dari Nicholas seraya meraih tangan milik Alex. Mereka saling bergenggaman beberapa saat. Seolah menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

Yaitu sebuah penderitaan.

"A—eks, A—u me—u—ai—mu,"

Sebuah bunga kecil berwarna kuning diberikan pada Alex, membuat manik indah milik Alex membulat sempurna—yah, dirinya merasa disayangi oleh bocah yang baru ia kenali beberapa bulan terakhir lewat kontak mata dan sebatas saling menatap beberapa saat. Namun membuat Alex ataupun Nicholas merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih Nicholas…" Bunga diterima, sebagai tanda pertemanan dan juga sebagai tanda bahwa mereka memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi mereka secara ikhlas dan utuh.

* * *

—FIN—

CIEEE INI MALAH MAMPIR DI FANDOM GANGSTA CIEE— /nak

Saya kurang tahu bahasa tubuh—tp pernah baca manga apa gt yang ceweknya keadaan hampir sama kayak Nicholas—

Btw Nicholas itu ada daya tarik tersendiri entah dimananya, maapkan ini kelewat antjur dan OOC level akut hikss ;;

Makasih yang udah mau baca… /boboan

Mind to review, sayang? /dikeplak


End file.
